How Annoying
by aurora0914
Summary: Hinata wasn't stupid. Nor weak. And she's never ever been bad to Iruka-sensei. So why on earth was she stuck with an idiot and an arrogant ass? God, help her.
1. Out To Get Her

**I must sincerely apologize to to those reading this fic. It's inconsistent, right? But, I'm sorry, I hate Sakura too much to have any, I mean, any, inspiration come from her. So, I must say, I'm switching her with- drum roll- Hinata Hyuuga! Yes, the prettier, nicer, shyer, more intelligent, sexier, better, version of Sakura Haruno! **

**So, I was thinking that she starts off normal, then goes onto being badass at one point- but only after she spent some hardcore time with Sasuke. AND- SASU- ehem. We will get to that a bit later.**

_Out To Get Her_

Hinata quietly entered the classroom. Today was the day, the day that they would be separated into teams. In all honesty, Hinata didn't have any preference over who she was with. She might have a tiny crush on Naruto, but even though she liked a dense idiot, she wasn't into arrogant asses. At the very least. She wasn't even sure if she had a crush any more, really. Sure, he was strong, he's been through a lot, but did that give him a reason to act like a stupid idiot? No, she didn't think so.

Lightly stepping inside the classroom, she managed to find something- something that wanted to make Hinata laugh her ass off. But no- she wouldn't do that. She was a shinobi, a shinobi who wasn't supposed to show her feelings. Yes, with that frame of mind, she ignored Sasuke-sama (a title that she though fitting of him, as arrogant as he was) and Naruto-baka (the idiot that he was, she was confident that it suited him) kissing. She also ignored the furious fan girls screaming at Naruto-baka for stealing their precious Sasuke-sama's first kiss.

Hinata wanted to bang her head against a wall. Was she the only female left with common sense, these days? Was she the only one who didn't pine after a boy, one as arrogant as he was? The questions in her head were left unanswered. Putting on a stoic mask, she sat on a available seat- one that turned out to be next to Inuzuka Kiba, the feline master, and turned her attention to Iruka-sensei. Really, she had no complaints as long as she wasn't stuck with Sasuke-sama. Or Naruto-baka. She might have a crush on him, but she sure as hell didn't want him in her team; if he was, they'd probably fail all of the missions they went on.

Finally, Iruka-sensei seemed to call her name. "Team 7" he says, "Hinata Hyuuga," so she was on Team 7, was she. Of course, _she_ would be given the unlucky number. Hooray. "Naruto Uzumaki" why? That was the only thought running through her head. Why her? Hadn't she specifically prayed not to get stuck on a team with him? "and Sasuke Uchiha" from that point on, she decided that there was no such thing as God.

If there was, she was certain that he was out to get her.

**Ok! Few! So, Hinata is better than Sakura, is she not?**

**Well, review, tell me who you like better, **

**Aurora-chan! (and yes, keeping it short.**


	2. Lazy Ass Kakashi-Sensei

**So- the moment of truth: Hinata, of Sakura? I choose Hinata! Although her crush on Naruto is annoying, at least it's reasonable- and not shallow. Oh, Sasuke, I love you, your so cool, blah, blah, blah. **

_Lazy Ass Kakashi-sensei_

Hinata kept staring at the clock on the wall. Their Sensei, was now, officially, an hour late. A freaking _hour _late! All the other teams already left with their teacher- yet again, she was struck by a bad case of horrible luck.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one fed up of waiting. Naruto-baka was setting up a prank- he was putting a chalk board eraser on the door. Hinata and Sasuke ignored him- mean while, in her head, Hinata was silently praising him. Their teacher deserved it, and no matter, what kind of a Jounin would fall for a trick as petty as this, anyway?

Her question was answered as the door opened and the eraser promptly fell on Sensei's head. Hinata opened her mouth in shock... what kind of Jounin was this? And why, of all people, was _she_ the one stuck with him? Had she not suffered enough? Obviously not, she thought, as she observed the Jounin in front of her. He had messy silver hair, that stood up, like he'd never brushed it in his life. A mask was covering his face- she appreciated that. It helped convey stoicism, and helped in missions. His outfit wasn't anything special, a green vest with baggy blue pants. What made her mentally face palm, though, was the book in his hand. Because, on closer inspection, it was a porn book.

Why was she the one who was cursed so? Being taught by a Jounin that was reading porn was a big accomplishment- not. God, her father was going to be _pissed..._ "You must be children to set up such a trick" he said, and then he introduced himself. "I am Kakashi Hatake." Naruto, who had the decency to look sheepish, looked away. Sasuke just grunted, and stared out the window. Hinata closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming in. For the thousandth time, she mentally groaned, why her?

Kakashi- sensei led them outside, starting the introductions. "So, let us introduce ourselves. What are your name, your likes, your dislikes, and your dreams. Let me start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I will not tell you my likes, I need not tell you my dislikes, and my dreams aren't worth knowing. Who wants to go next?" Hinata mentally snorted. In the end, he gave away nothing. Well, two can play at that game, Kakashi-_sensei. _Naruto raised his hand, and waved it stupidly, like the idiot he is.

"Me, me, Kakashi-sensei! Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, I don't like Sasuke, and my dream is to become the Hokage!" he all but shouted, with much unappreciated enthusiasm.

"I s-suppose I-I-I 'll go n-next." Hinata said, cursing the stutter. She could say this. What is so hard about it? "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I like nothing, I dislike nothing, and I dream nothing." there. She said it with no stutter, also giving _nothing_ away. Kakashi-sensei raised one visible eyebrow, but pointedly looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at his hands, his posture screaming dark. Why did girls like him any way? He was an arrogant ass. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate most things, and I don't like a lot of things. My ambition, is to kill a certain man." and that was exactly why she thought Sasuke was an arrogant ass. So, so seemingly cool.

Then Kakashi-sensei gave them an order to meet in the forest tomorrow at dawn, without eating breakfast. Che, as if Hinata was going to listen to him. She was going to come an hour late, _and _eat breakfast, to see how he would like it. Besides, if she learned anything at all about him today, it was that he was definitely going to come late.

After all, she had learned one big thing about her Sensei today: he was a major lazy _ass. _

**A little longer, hmm? Well, still quite short, but this is a relief fic. So, one page tops.**

**REVIEW! Thanks,**

**Aurora-chan.**


	3. Three Idiots, Two Bells, and I Part 1

**OKKKK! Ive been having a writing spree, so I thought I may as well get a move on with this story. I actually had it written out on paper, but then the English teacher went and lost my book. I know. I wrote this in English Class. Pray for me if she ever reads it. Anyway, there was this Guest review on Sakura, talking about how wrong it was for me to diss her, but just _look _at her! (In the beginning, at least.) Sasuke I love you! And no, Hinata cant be said that shes a better version of Sakura, cuz the characters are different, but she annoyed me to death to inspire this fic, then annoyed me to death that I couldn't continue it with her. Really, what nice words can I say to a character like that? (soz for ranting.)**

_Tree Idiots, Two Bells, and Me Part One_

Hinata found herself trudging along the training grounds, towards the meeting place with Kakashi. Like promised, she was an hour late, and she had eaten breakfast. That'll show Kakashi, she thought. Whatever he might say, missing breakfast wouldn't help anyone. He needed to work on his porn books first before he told her what to do.

They were meeting at the bridge, and when she arrived, she arrived to two not so happy campers. Well, Sasuke looked more annoyed than unhappy, and Naruto seemed sleepy, but let's ignore the details, shall we? Like she had known, Kakashi was absent. He was probably late again, the lazy ass. She settled down to wait. She didn't have to wait long, however, before Kakashi arrived, saying some lame excuse about being late. Which all of them basically ignored.

… Because he still had a porn book in hand.

"This training is simple. You will all have to get the two bells from me. Whoever doesn't get the bell, fails and goes back to the Academy." Hinata saw Naruto-baka gulp, while Sasuke-sama had focused his 'godly' attention on Kakashi-sensei. Hinata was deep in thought. Did she really want to be stuck with three idiots in a team? She could just go back to the Academy, and try again. Get a normal team, with a normal _non-_perverted teacher, and live life without worries. Yeah, she could do that. But first, she had to make sure Sasuke-sama and Naruto-baka _did _get the bells.

She raised her hand. "Kakashi-sensei, we'll work as a team. I'd like to go back to the Academy." they all looked at her with stricken looks.

"No, no, that wasn't the point..." Kakashi sweat-dropped. Sasuke-sama, however, raised his oh-so-gorgeous nose.

"I am _not _working with an idiots" he said, and walking away, strutting out his hips. Was he gay...? Hinata thought scratching her head. But then fire burned in her eyes. Oh, she would so prove that gay-

"Yeah! I'm not working with an asshole and a weird girl, either!" the fire in Hinata's eyes turned blue. They didn't... did they? Oh, it was _on. _

And then she laughed. A creepy, menacing, loud -did she mention creepy?- laugh. She cracked her knuckles. "Did you say something, _Na-ru-to-kun? _And you, _Sa-su-ke-kun?_" she ignored the praying Kakashi. "Well, whatever were you waiting for, Kakashi-sensei? It is on! Oh, is it possible to get two bells at once?" she laughed again. She was forgetting how to stutter, the pale and sweaty Kakashi noted.

"W-well, s-start" Kakashi managed to get out, still feeling slightly chilled.

While Sasuke and Hinata hid, Naruto out right attacked the porn-book-reading, lazy-ass, sensei. Naruto made shadow clones, and attacked him with that jutsu. Knowing not to get her hopes up, Hinata continued watching. Then Kakashi went behind Naruto, making the seals for a jutsu. Hey, he might not be such an idiot, after all, Hinata thought. "A thousand years of pain!" he cried, getting behind Naruto... getting behind Naruto... behind Naruto... and poked him in the butt. Hinata mentally berated herself for getting her hopes up. These people are... hopeless, she thought, shaking her head. Naruto flew into the lake that she didn't know was there before.

'Byakugan!' she thought, activating her eye sight. Not only could she see through genjutsu, she could spot where that stupid Kakashi-sensei was. She got out of the bush, and started walking around. And then she saw a 'near death Naruto', trying to scare her. She could see through the genjutsu; it was only Kakashi sensei, she could use this situation to her advantage. "N-n-naruto-k-kun, are you alright?" she asked, running up to him. Wow, her acting skills were better than she though; she could almost fool herself.

"Hinata, help" 'Naruto' groaned.

"Here, let me get my medicine" she murmured, looking through her pockets. With her Byakugan, she saw the bells. Stupid, stupid Kakashi sensei... she almost chuckled, but caught herself in time. "Let me apply it on you" she said, and with her hand enveloped in medicine, she gentle fisted him right were his stomach was, grabbed the bell, and ran the hell away.

She was forgetting something... Dammit, she forgot that second bell!

Hinata cursed, knowing that she'd have to get the second bell, and this time, it wouldn't be so easy.

**This was a bit longer than the usual, but it was OK! So, how was it? Did you like it? You know, my other fic, _Guilty Pleasure, _got less reviews than this fic did. Anyway, thank you very much! **

**Review please!**

**Sincerely, Aurora-chan!**


	4. Three Idiots, Two Bells, and I Part 2

**Ok, ok, this is authors' note might be a tad more reprimanding than usual. I mean, come on! How come NO one, literally, reviewed the last chapter? Was it THAT bad? I thought not... but how am I supposed to know? The more you review, the faster I will update. You should know that, as you have seen this, and you know from personal experience. So, don't disappoint me, and update.**

_Two Bells, Three Idiots and I Part Two_

Hinata was in the bushes behind the lake, hiding from Kakashi-sensei. She had an idea that he was sparring with Sasuke, as she had seen earlier with her Byakugan. She had one bell to go; and then, then- she could fulfil her dreams.

She would go back to the Academy, find a nice, _normal_ team, live a nice, _normal _life, with nice, _normal, _team mates, and a nice, _normal _teacher. Yes. That was her ideal dream, and to make this dream a reality, she must get that second bell, dammit! These stupid weird idiots have underestimated her, the Hyuuga heiress, and now they would pay, dammit! And that stupid sensei, dammit! Why, oh why, did Iruka-sensei put her on this team, dammit? She didn't deserve this, dammit!

Maybe she was saying dammit a bit too much, dammit...

She activated the Byakugan once again, and saw that Sasuke was under the ground, with only his head over the earth. Serves him right, the ass! Now, if she could only locate Kakashi-sensei.

Then, a creepy voice said behind her ears, "Boo!"

And she went flying with an undignified, girly, shriek, straight into the lake that always seemed to appear at the most convenient moments. As water went into her Byakuganified eyes, she couldn't help but curse at the voice she had just now recognized.

Damn you, Kakashi-sensei! (Meanwhile, a sniggering Naruto had just dropped his henge- jutsu. He felt proud of himself- having just put his own, _dear, _sensei into some very, very hot water.)

And then the fire in her eyes changed colour, yet again. From orange, to blue, and now to white. Yes. That is the extent of the girls' anger. It just so happened that she was PMSing today. Poor, poor, framed Kakashi.

She finally saw him, walking around leisurely in the forest, orange porn book in hand. She then, as quick as lighting, found herself behind him. (Wow! She had improved! She learnt a new move!) But, apparently, Kakashi's women-on-periods radar was working, as he shivered that very moment, and abruptly ended the training session, thirty seconds before the unseen and unheard of timer actually blared. Well, aren't you being naughty today, Kakashi-sensei?

The three students were ushered towards the logs in the clearing. "Well, Hinata-chan, you have managed to get the bell. But, now you have, it" he gestured to the bell in Hinata's hands, "and now you don't. Sorry, part of the rules"

Hinata was sure that they were very made up rules, as the fire in her eyes turned from white to black. Kakashi started sweating, wondering what was so hot, and blatantly ignoring eye contact with the single female entity in his group. "Well, you all failed, but since Naruto failed the most, he won't get to eat, and you're supposedtoworkasateambye!" he said, and in a poof, he left, trying to escape that scorching heat that was attacking him from _somewhere. _Hinata Hyuuga did not _fail _that activity. Hmph.

"Did anyone understand what he actually said?" questioned Naruto, who, surprisingly, had been relatively quiet, up to this point. Hinata shrugged, and not feeling especially hungry, especially when she ate breakfast that morning, gave Naruto her food. Her stomach was burning with hate at that particular moment in time. Hate for her _dear, _lazy-assed sensei. Sasuke stared at her, scandalized, and then their sensei appeared from thin air.

"You, broke the rules!" he said, and seemed to grin eerily, but no one could actually see, since his darn face was covered with a mask, dammit! Hinata thought, then sweat dropped. She really needed to stop that habit. As he stared at their blank faces, he felt defeated. Wait, Hatake Kakashi would not get defeated so easily, dammit! "Actually, you passed!" a bird cawed. Maybe two. Yet not one muscle twitched on his students' blank faces. That would not discourage him! He would elaborate! "You see, the actual test of this training was working as a team. So when Hinata offered Hinata food, you passed!" thunder rumbled. Birds tweeted. Wind blew. The pupils did not seem impressed, as they stared at him blankly. Hinata especially, could not get over the shock of how stupid her sensei actually was.

Kakashi laughed awkwardly. He admitted defeat! Anything, to get away from their oddly blank expressions! Even Naruto, the fiend!

He dismissed them in the next moment, and got the hell away from there.

"We are in trouble." Naruto said bleakly, staring off at the distance. "I hate to say this, but truce?"

"Truce" Hinata agreed. Anything to get the better of her stupid sensei.

"Anything to get the better of stupid Kakashi" said Sasuke, echoing her thoughts.

For the first time, team 7 came together. They'd win this war, Kakashi-sensei! Beware! Somewhere, Kakashi shivered.

World domination was next...

**This is really really weird and really, really random. But, did you like it? Please review! No one reviewed my last chapter (like I stated above) and I was soo sad! Please, review my fail attempt at humour!**

**Sincerely, Aurora-chan!**


	5. Neji's Hobby

**Thank you for reviewing! Those reviewers. :) :) I want to especially thank NotJustSomeKid, for continuously reviewing this story! Many kisses. Someone requested a special on one of the team mates? Well, I thought I'd do that later, cuz this chapter is actually going to be not on the team mates, but someone other than Hinata. You guessed it, NEJI! In this fic, Neji will show his inner stalkerness that Kishimoto (sadly) didn't show in the series. ENJOY!**

_Neji's Hobby_

It was a regular day, in the life of Neji. Wake up at the crack of dawn, check up on Hinata-sama (with his Byakugan), brush his hair, check up on Hinata-sama, brush his teeth, check up on Hinata-sama, meditate, check up on Hinata-sama, shower, and did he mention that he checked up on Hinata -sama?

Yes, it was a regular day for Neji, until he checked up on Hinata-sama... _and she was gone! _But- impossible! She never woke up before dawn! She might have been kidnapped.

And so, Neji's panic began.

With and outward mask of calm, he rushed down the stairs, skipping his regular morning hygiene habits. Most of the Hyuuga were up, but paid to attention to the young Hyuuga prodigy. They were not interested in much except themselves, after all every Hyuuga thought themselves most important. Except for Hinata-sama. He hated her for not being arrogant! Neji also only cared for himself. Except for Hinata-sama, he amended again. He hated her too much! And that's why he had to find out were on earth she disappeared to, so he could know what she was doing, and hate her for it!

He nodded to himself. "Byakugan!" he muttered, as he, yet again, scanned the perimeter. Finding no Hinata in the Hyuuga compound or anywhere near it, he went through were she could possibly be. In the training grounds, with her team? His thoughts darkened as he thought about her team. Naruto and Sasuke, those lucky bastards! He wished he could be on her team... he could hate her as much as he wanted, all day long! Sasuke and Naruto didn't appreciate the gifts fate bestowed to them...

After an hour of searching, Hinata still couldn't be found. Neji knew that it was time to meet his team, but also knew that he couldn't train without knowing where Hinata was. And so, Neji met up with his team, consisting of two freaks-of-nature, and one freak-of-knives. As he arrived, he couldn't help but note that Lee had already started, and even Tenten was there, before him. That was a surprise. Usually Tenten was last, as Neji was on time to everything, and Lee, as said above, was a freak-of-nature. But he had no time for pleasantries. He was on a mission!

"I will not train today. I am busy" he said, and tried ignoring Lee's and Guy's startled gasps. Even Tenten looked mildly surprised. He didn't usually skip training, after all.

"But my youthful student! What is stopping you from indulging in your youthful youth?" said Guy, dramatically. To him, Neji stopping his 'youthful' training was the end of the world.

"I need to find someone." Neji said stoically, and promptly left, not wanting to deal with anymore of team 10's idiocy, that often went overboard. Curse fate for giving him the team that included the youthful twin male Medusas! Curse fate to hell!

It was a good thing Neji left when he did. Otherwise, he might have heard Tenten's quiet whisper of, "He's obsessed." He also might have seen Lee and Guy nodding furiously in agreement. It was a very good thing he didn't. His whole team would have been Jyukened into tomorrow. Neji must never be underestimated.

Almost a day went before Neji somehow stumbled on his one and only true hate. Too exhausted to use Byakugan, he warily made his through the forest. It was a good thing he was quiet. For as he caught a glimpse of Hinata-sama he did a double take, and he thanked fate that she didn't notice him.

For Hinata was bathing in a bikini. With Ino, but she wasn't important.

Hinata. Was. In. A. Bikini.

He stared at her glistering pale skin, hating the way it looked so soft. His eyes scanned her from top to bottom, again, and again... and again. Her soft short hair was wet, and stuck to her forehead and neck. He hated the way her figure was already shaping, as her hips had nice, really nice curves. And, holy shit, she was only thirteen! Where did that chest come from? He hated them, he hated her body, he hated her.

He cupped his nose as it started bleeding. And cautiously made his way out of there, towards the nearest public bathroom he could find. To avoid any more of these scenarios, he decided to wake up an hour earlier than his usual time. He could not afford to be bested any more, by things such as, such as _nosebleeds! _Oh, le gasp! His Hyuuga pride was shot dead!

Especially when Hanabi walked by, seemingly popping up out of no where, and said "Stalker." She then continued walking, but the damage was already done.

From then on, many people wondered why Neji Hyuuga woke up at 3 am, every morning.

**Since many people reviewed, (4 reviews) I decided to update earlier than usual! I hope you like Neji POV. I like his pov, myself. Anyway, please please review! If you want me to do a character POV, also pick one out of these three:**

**Hanabi**

**Shikamaru**

**Sasuke **

**Naruto**

**Kakashi.**

**Well, Review, Review, Sincerely, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	6. A Mission

**Well, aren't I on a role? Two people requested for me to do Kakashi, which I will do, in chapter, 10, maybe? 15? Sorry guys, it's just that the character I want to do with Kakashi will be after the Chunin exams. It'll be called Kakashi Meets His Idol *hint hint*. So, look for it when the time comes! But since Neji's Hobby was a kind of filler, I have decided to go back to the main story.**

_A Mission_

Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, and the Third Hokage had all plugged their ears as a deafening thing kept making noise. You guessed it- the thing went by the name of _Naruto. _Half human, half ramen, he is known as the world's most noisiest ninja- as ninja are not meant to be noisy. "WE HAVE BEEN GOING ON D RANK MISSIONS FOR AGES! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN CHASE FRUFU, THE CAT!" Naruto exclaimed. He was frothing at the mouth, and Hinata half expected ramen to start pouring out.

Mew, said Frufu indignantly, offended. Hinata silently agreed. To send Naruto-baka on a mission to chase someone was a great offence to the runner, indeed. "WE HAVE BEEN DOING BORING MISSIONS FOR AGES! WE HAVE TO GO TO SOMETHING OTHER THAN A D RANK MISSION, OLD MAN!" the 'old man' had a vein that was threatening to burst. Yet, the Hokage sighed in defeat. Anything to get Naruto off of his back. By this period in time, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi were sweat dropping. At least Sasuke-sama is quiet, thought Hinata irritably. Then she blanched. No, thank god Sasuke-sama is quiet. Who knows what morbid, angsty thoughts run through _his _head.

With Kakashi, she didn't even want to go there.

"Fine." the Hokage said, after enduring five minutes' of Naruto's ranting. "Here is a C rank mission. You're job will be to escort this gentleman to the Country of Waves, and guard him while he builds a bridge, which will take one to two weeks." said gentleman walked through the door.

"AY, THESE BRATS WILL BE ESCORTING ME?" the elderly gentleman asked, not politely, mind you. Their 'customer' seemed to be in his late fifties, with grey hair, a wrinkly face, and glasses. He was shorter than Kakashi-sensei, and he was... drunk. Ew, Hinata thought, her eye twitching. First Naruto-baka then Sasuke-sama, after Kakashi-sensei... now _this_? Hinata was so disgusted that she couldn't even place this elderly 'gentleman' in the human category. Was she paying for some kind of sin she committed in her past life?

"You will be leaving tomorrow" said the Hokage, and waved them off. He had had enough stress for the day. Hinata didn't necessarily agree. He only had to deal with them once in a while. She had to deal with them every day. He had no right to be 'stressed'. She kept her thoughts to herself, however. Who knew how horrible the Hokage's revenge could be.

After all, she was sure that she had once heard him saying that revenge was a dish best served cold.

Team 7 then went their separate ways, much to Hinata's relief. She could deal with them tomorrow. She had to catch up on sleep today. When she returned to the Hyuuga compound, she noticed Neji glaring at her. That was nothing new. He had glared at her ever since his father died, not that Hinata particularly cared any more. It had nothing to do with her, and it wasn't like he was a large part of her life to start off with, anyway.

Her old self, before team 7, would have disagreed, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And team7 was as desperate as they get. " Hinata," Neji said, and Hinata noticed that his eyebrow was twitching. "Where ha-"

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow." Hinata cut Neji off, not wanting to listen to him talk. He sometimes said really queer things, things that Hinata thinks should never be mentioned again. "I'll be gone for a fortnight or so, Neji-niisan" she said, and left.

Thankfully, before Neji had registered the words, she left, because if she had stayed, she would have noticed him paling, then banging his head against the wall, then muttering to himself, then having a nervous breakdown. Once again, it was a good thing she didn't.

The next morning, she awoke at the crack of dawn, like usual, and then was idle until half past eleven, when she finally decided that it was time to go. She walked slowly, in no particular hurry, knowing that Kakashi-sensei would be late, like usual.

That's why when she arrived at exactly the right time, she was freaked out when she saw Kakashi there. He took one look at the expressions of team 7, and shook his head. "Tut, tut, tut. I'm disappointed in you, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto. You should know that I would never be late to a mission." Hinata knew this was too good to be true. She knew it.

So that's why she wasn't very surprised when the Naruto besides her vanished in a puff of smoke, and the Kakashi henge in front of her transformed back to Naruto. "Pfft!" he said, holding his stomach as he laughed. "You should have seen the expressions on your faces! You were actually more surprised to see Kakashi come on time than me framing him! Pfft! Hahahaha!" Sasuke seemed annoyed.

"Shut up, idiot"

Their customer had arrived, and grew angry when he realised that Kakashi wasn't on time. Hinata couldn't blame him. Kakashi got on everyone's nerves. Even a stupid drunkard builder. When Kakashi finally arrived, they were ready to go.

"Everyone, onwards!" said Naruto-baka, with his stupid, dramatic gestures, while Hinata and Sasuke sighed.

"Who made you leader?" Sasuke muttered, but no one seemed to have enough energy to actually argue with him.

"Me!" Naruto beamed, thinking that he said something oh so clever, but Hinata thought, only stupid people think they're being clever when they're actually being stupid.

"Your stupider than I thought, Shortie" said their customer, and Hinata thought it was the single most accurate thing he's ever said in his long, boring life.

How was she going to survive two weeks onwards, without break, with these people? The world may never know. At least Hinata didn't know.

**This was a rather anti-climatic chapter. Sorry guys, its not one of my best, it wasn't even that funny. But it had to be done. And the ending was horrible. Hopefully, the next one will be much better.**

**Nevertheless, review! I've already got Kakashi planned, but tell me which characters to plan. **

**Sincerely,**

**Aurora-chan!**


	7. A Dangerous Puddle

**Thanks to NotJustSomeKid, yet again, for reviewing both chapters. Oh, and I'll thank corpus-luteum and jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga, while I'm at it. And so- I got this weird Anonymous review, which I don't get if it was good or bad. Er... thanks for the constructive criticism, maybe? I know that my chapters are quite short... That was kind of the point of this "relief fic" and something about Hinata's personality? Nah, it's just regular Hinata, but where Kishimoto didn't show her inner strength and stuff, I am. Hinata was in a team with relatively normal people, OK? She needs to change to survive. And she's a Hyuuga. Hyuuga's always have some form of pride in them. I don't mind Sakura _that _much, it's just pairing wars, maybe? I only like her paired with Kakashi or Naruto. I will show her... **

**sometime in the long, distant, future. This author note is too long, so I'll start the story now. Wait- one last thing: this story will stray from the Naruto story line at one part or another. You'll see when.**

_A Dangerous Puddle_

They were walking down a random dirt path, with a random old, drunk, guy. Hasn't this day been... a bit too random? Hinata thought, sweat dropping. Her white eyes took in the scenery: a green field, with a bright blue sky, blazing hot sun, and trees all around the path. And there, right in the middle of it all... lay... a random puddle? How strange, Hinata mused, should she tell someone? Well, no harm done, she finally decided, and chanced it with Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, look, it's a puddle! Wouldn't it be fun to jump in it?" she asked, slightly sarcastic, but knowing that Naruto wouldn't catch that sarcasm.

"Oh wow, really?" he asked, looking very excited. "Wee!" he said, and jumped straight into the puddle, before Kakashi managed to stop him. Meanwhile, the customer kept muttering to himself about how he, "hired morons to protect him."

Hinata couldn't help but agree.

Sasuke's face spelled exasperation, especially when Naruto started stomping through the puddle. Finally, the puddle seemed to have enough. It transformed into two scary looking men, with large, weird looking weapons. Sasuke threw an accusing look at Naruto, "you just had to piss of the puddle" he muttered. Naruto just threw his hands in the air, shrugging.

A vein was threatening to burst on Hinata's forehead. "We are being attacked! Into positions! You! Stop reading that book!" she grew especially angry at Kakashi's porn book reading ways. Kakashi threw Hinata a, 'who me?', look, while Hinata just glared at him.

"She's PMSing again," he told the customer, who he learned was called Tazuna, before putting the book away as Hinata threw him an angry glare. Tazuna just clasped his hands and prayed. However, the two ninja seemed to have enough of this stupidity, and tried attacking Tazuno. Sasuke kicked them in the face before they could get anywhere, and left Hinata to deal with them.

Kakashi, the lazy ass, was observing.

Hinata's hair had turned into snakes. "A pale eyed Medusa!" one of them murmured, dead scared at the killing aura that she was emitting.

"You." she walked towards them. "Dare" she grabbed each of them with one hand, by their hair. "Cut" she banged their head against the tree. "Me" she let them fall to the ground. "Off?" she had her feet stomp against their chests.

"Have mercy!" one of them said, before the other gathered their wits, and escaped the scary looking Medusa, with their partner in tow.

They went straight for the weakest link, which happened to be Naruto, and grazed him on the arm with his poisoned kunai. "Hahahaha!" he laughed a manic laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" said Sasuke, as he performed a fire jutsu, and burned both the brothers to a crisp. And that was the end of that. "Got scared, scaredy cat?" he asked to a trembling Naruto.

Hinata zoned out as Kakashi started reprimanding Naruto, because as far as she was concerned, Naruto acutally contributed more than the lazy ass Kakashi. Stupid grown ups who think they're better than everyone. And then she watched as Naruto stabbed himself in a 'to be, or not to be' gesture, and concluded that with his crying later of blood loss that it was definitely a 'to be'. The crazy antics of Team 7 should be recorded in a book, because Hinata was sure that they'd make even more of a best seller than Kakashi's pervy Icha Icha books.

"That is my ninja way!" she zoned in just as Naruto finished his speech. It was a good thing that she zoned in, because everyone started walking again.

However, Tazuna couldn't resist the temptation. "So, Blondie, what have you learned today?"

"Not to step in puddles!" Naruto beamed.

Idiots.

**This was shorter than usual, because... eh... it just is. Anyway, I made a new poll! I think... or I was supposed to... I'd like you guys to vote on the pairing. Anything but NaruHina, beams, because its just not for this fic! I was thinking ItaHina, so if no one votes, you'll know what its gonna be. **

**Please, review, review,**

**Aurora-chan!**


	8. No Eyebrows Dude Part 1

**Ok, thanks to NotJustSomeKid for reviewing. You're so nice! :):) Anyway, I mentioned pairings, and someone (BloodyDemon666) asked me to do a NaruSaku and SasuHina. I'm definitely doing the NaruSaku, if it was the normal Team 7, I'd do KakaSasu, but that's a whole different story. Anyway, rest assured, I am definitely NOT doing NaruHina. I hate that pairing so much. No offence, NaruHina lovers. I mean, Naruto's all like, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, so it gets me pretty annoyed, especially when Sakura's like, "Shut up Naruto! CHANNARO!" and I feel that Naruto should seriously stop being such a masochist, cuz he keeps ignoring Hinata for an abuser. Anyway, I think that Hinata should get one of those handsome gorgeous guys, because she's the only one that doesn't really care about looks. Then she can rub it in Sakura's face. By the way, NotJustSomeKid, why do you hate SasuHina? By the way, Hinata looks normal. So far (hint, hint). Except she looks more confident.**

_No Eyebrows Dude Part One_

"And the pig married the fly!" said Naruto, who was in a deep, meaningful conversation with Tazuna.

"Really? That sucks! She should have ended up with the mosquito!" Tazuna contradicted, unknowingly ignoring one fed up female kunoichi.

Then Kakashi decided to interrupt. "Honestly, in my oppinion, the pig should have ended up with the dinosaur. He could've offered _so much more._" while Hinata couldn't catch the innuendo, Sasuke, the closet-pervert, did.

"Shut up, idiots." He said, and didn't miss the chance to smack all three of them upside the head. Hinata was then satisfied, seeing all of them rub their heads. Really, Hinata wouldn't degrade herself to hit something like _them, _but she was really, really close. Good thing Sasuke-sama did before she harmed the Hyuuga name.

Then, Naruto seemed to relish in the chance to show off. "Aha!" he exclaimed, and threw a kunai at a poor, innocent bush. Tazuna and Kakashi stood there, looking impressed, but Hinata and Sasuke, who shared a class with Naruto (unfortunately) in their younger years, knew better.

In the end, Kakashi discovered that Naruto had gifted a poor, fluffy, white, innocent rabbit with a panic attack. The poor thing was so distressed by the sight of Naruto, combined with almost being hit in the head by a kunai, that it passed out. "Rest In Peace," said Kakashi solemnly, feeling sympathy for the poor thing.

"AW! THAT'S THE CUTEST, FLUFFIEST, WHITEST BUNNY THAT I'VE EVER SEEN! I JUST WANT TO EAT IT UP!" enter Tazuna, who seemed turn into a fan-girl every time his weakness was shown. His weakness: fluffy bunny rabbits. His pose imitated fan-girls down to a T; from the clasped together hands, to the sparkly eyes, to the fluttering eyelashes, to the weird perverted smile.

Then Kakashi was struck by a sudden, shocking realisation. "The rabbit is white!" he declared, sounding like he had just discovered Einstein's formula's.

"Way to state the obvious, Captain Obvious." Sasuke muttered dryly, as Naruto and Hinata shook their heads in disappointment. Meanwhile, Tazuna was still having his weird fan girl moment, but while the commotion with Kakashi was happening, he had taken to cradling the rabbit in his hands.

"Hush, my love, my baby... You are safe in my arms. I look forward to our lifetime together..." he whispered, staring at the rabbit, that was still unconscious. Specifically, it had regained consciousness a while back, but having discovered that it was in an old drunk perverted man's hands, it couldn't deal with the torturing pressure, and fainted again. Team 7 was intelligently ignoring what was happening with the white victim.

Suddenly, a large jagged sword made its way to the tree behind Kakashi. Kakashi didn't seem surprised, however, having guessed his presence when he found the miracle of the rabbit being white. A large, brutal looking man appeared out of nowhere. He seemed to be shaking. "I can't take your idiocy any longer!" he roared, still shaking. Tazuna, choosing to be oblivious to the danger, continued to cradle his one and only true love.

That was when Naruto examined the strange looking threat closer. He abruptly noticed a horrifying feature in the attacker's face. He gasped in utter terror. "Dude," he said, his whole face going pale. "Dude, you have no eyebrows!" he said dramatically, as Kakashi gasped at the realisation.

Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching. "Idiots, just attack!" he said, but Kakashi and Naruto seemed to take pity on their attacker.

"At least you _have _eyebrows." Kakashi scandalized, scrutinizing Sasuke's eyebrows. Hinata just shook her head, beyond irritated.

"Into positions!", she commanded, preparing them for the fight that was about to ensue... and taking pity on their opponent, and saving him the embarrasement.

**Lol. This was just... so... random, lol. In my head, I laughed so much. An old man fan girling over a bunny rabbit... whatever. Anyway, I don't have much to say, except...**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Sincerely, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	9. No Eyebrows Dude Part 2

**Thank you NotJustSomeKid and corpus-luteum! Hmm, when I think about it, Itachi and Hinata have more in common than Sasuke and Hinata. Did you get Kakashi's joke?(so much more, XD) And you're right, your reviews do make my day. Anyway, thanks to all the silent readers as well! Is your favourite character... by any chance... Sakura?(to NotJustSomeKid) But, you're a guy, right? Isn't it supposed to be that your favourite character is a guy? Wait... I'm confused. See, since I'm a girl, and whenever there's a book, or whatever, my favourite character, or the character I obsess about, is always a girl. How strange... anyway, ENJOY! XOXO!**

_No Eyebrows Dude Part Two _

"I got this, kids," said Kakashi, flashing the rest of his team a Guy pose. Team 7, and Tazuna, (who had taken a break from his fan girling to stare at Kakashi in disdain) were not amused. Kakashi sweat dropped, and decided to show his stuff. He turned at Zabuza, who's non-existent eyebrow was twitching, and threw a kunai at him.

"You do know who I am, don't you? I am Momochi Zabuza!" he said, trying to intimidate Team 7, but miserably failing.

"Try again?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion. "I've never heard about you before in my life."

Kakashi thought it would be wise to tell the tale. "Well, in the Hidden Village of the Mistm supposedly, to become a Genin, you have to pluck three flowers from a field. Zabuza, the demon, plucked _all _the flowers in the field, and the Hidden Mist called him, the 'Demon'." Kakashi rambled on, and if it weren't for his mask, they would have seen him grinning in mirth. The demon.

Naruto's eyes were twitching dramatically. "How could you, Bazuba! How could you kill all the flowers! The name 'Monster' suits you more than demon!" he shrieked, Tazuna nodding in agreement, keeping a firm hold on 'Daisy'. He decided her name right before Kakashi began his story. He would protect Daisy from this flower plucking demon at all costs!

"And so, not only was he remembered by his name, 'Demon', but also by his eyebrows, oops, I meant to say lack of them!" Kakashi continued, ignoring the interruption.

Zabuza was turning angrier by the minute. "I had eyebrows! Some women though I'd be sexier without them! So I shaved them off!" Zabuza cried in outrage. "And your stories are false! I didn't pluck all the flowers in the field! I killed all my classmates!" He said! Ignoring the fact that the use of exclamation marks was getting a bit too constant!

Naruto then shrugged dismissively. "Whoops, for a while there, I thought you were a real demon. My bad, Bazuba." Zabuza couldn't take it any more, so he swung his sword at Kakashi. That caused them to start fighting, with Hinata ushering the rest of Team 7 into positions, to protect Tazuna. Meanwhile, Tazuna protected his rabbit (with everyone ignoring his proclamations of, "I'll protect you, my love!")

Naruto, however, got bored, and sat on the ground, popping out popcorn out of nowhere, watching the show. A vein in Hinata's temple was threatening to burst. These people would be the death of her. Tazuna, with his bunny obsession, too.

She watched Kakashi get the upper hand side of Zabuza, until Zabuza somehow captures Kakashi. Naruto starts laughing. "Hehehe, Kakashi-sensei, now the real hero is supposed to come." He continued laughing, and Hinata wondered just how ignorant he could possibly be. The heroes were supposed to be them.

Sasuke, who was being suspiciously quiet, shrugged. And then Hinata's eyes widened. "Give it." she demanded furiously, holding out a hand towards Sasuke. He pouted, looking like a kicked puppy, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be serious, for once. "Give it." Hinata repeated again, this time, with more force.

"Do I have to?" He asked, his lower lip trembling in a pout.

"GIVE IT!" Sasuke finally relented, giving her his Itachi doll. What Sasuke was doing with something like that, in the middle of a battle, Hinata honestly had no idea. Sasuke however, crossed his arms, sulking over the loss of his doll. Kids, these days, Hinata sighed, rubbing her head.

Then she finally noticed Kakashi. "Someone get me out of here!" He screamed like a girl, his eyes large and horrified. "My Icha Icha book got wet!" he continued, seeming to get closer to the point of fainting with every second that went by.

"Oh no you don't!" Zabuza growled, creating a water clone to face them off. Naruto put away his pop corn, turning to her.

"Ok, so here's the plan..." Hinata said, keeping her voice to a whisper.

**I made it just a bit longer, but this is a relief fic, and I really want to get to bed. I'm 10 minutes after the time as it is. Anyway, I'm planning that after the C mission I'll have a Sasuke chapter. It's title will be something like this: Sasuke Discovers Puberty. So stay tuned!**

**Review, Review, Review,**

**Sincerely, **

**Aurora-chan!**


	10. No Eyebrows Dude Part 3

**NotJustSomeKid, you were bested, this time. Corpus-luteum reviewed before you. Thank you so much for your review, corpus-luteum! :D! And I can't wait to finish the Zabuza arc! P.S. NotJustSomeKid, I would've thought you're a girl before, but I'm almost positive that your a guy. See, when you commented on liking Shikamaru and Neji, you were like, PS, I'm not gay... so that kind of gave your gender away. Why so secretive? And thank you for your review! PPS... can you tell me how on earth I'm supposed to find that picture?/ I cant find it anywhere. No, my idea was original. :D I had no idea what to do, so I decided to do a Itachi doll. **

_No Eyebrows Dude Part Three_

Just as Hinata was about to start whispering The Plan, Naruto got bored, and decided to attack. Hinata reigned her temper in, deciding to enjoy the show. She plopped down on the ground, grabbing Naruto's abandoned popcorn, and started munching.

Narutp created a hundred idiotic clones of himself, and charged at the single smug looking water clone. Zabuza's clone's smug smile immediately disappeared, as he cried out, "Why? Why must Zabuza always torture me so?"

the Naruto clones immediately stopped. Enthusiastically, one shouted out, "I totally understand what you're going through!" The others agreed. "Yeah, Naruto always makes us do his dirty work!" Naruto had paled. Hinata kept munching on the pop corn, eyes on the show, Sasuke was sneakily trying to steal back his Itachi doll, Kakashi had fainted upon seeing his Icha Icha book get wet, while Tazuna was fangirling somewhere far, far away.

"Stop fraternising with the enemy!" Naruto yelled frantically, trying to get his clones back on his side. The Naruto clones gave him dirty looks.

"We won't take your orders any longer!" they said indignantly, and started chasing Naruto. Hinata observed as the bright orange spots got smaller, and smaller until they disappeared completely in the horizon.

"Bye, bye!" Hinata called out to them. She put away her popcorn, and got back to business. "So, here's the plan... " she started whispering to Sasuke. Naruto interrupted yet again. He had somehow undone his jutsu, and raced back here.

"I have a plan!" he called out, as he handed a shuriken. Sasuke switched back to his 'cool mode', completely disregarding the lone Itachi doll that sat enticingly on the grass.

"I see now, Naruto." He said, smirking. And that's when Hinata had enough.

"You're stupidity surpasses everything!" She shrieked. Then she got into her gentle fist stance. "You're in my line of divinity! Father only showed me once, but I can do it! For me to be on this team, I have to survive somehow!" Then she raced to the bewildered Bazuba clone. "8 Trigrams, 64 Palms!" She started attacking the clone. " 2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms!" She was only getting started. "16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!" She finished, but realised that all her hard work was for naught. Zabuza had had poofed out of reality by the "2 palms." she had been hitting a tree, all this time.

Sasuke, mad that Hinata had gotten the spotlight, decided it was time for him to shine. "Hinata, move out out of the way!" he ordered, getting in a stance to throw the windmill shuriken. And then he tried looking super cool doing, and threw it straight at a yawning Zabuza.

"What? Huh?" Zabuza looked around, his eyes wide and fearful. "Did I miss something?" he asked, and when he saw the shuriken going straight at him, he screamed. A really girly, high pitched scream.

"Dude!" Naruto said, rubbing his ears. They had hurt. Meanwhile, Hinata watched in concentration as a second shuriken came, out for Bazuba's blood. This time however, Naruto was prepared. Hinata stared. She gave Naruto a 'the heck?' look, and Naruto understood. It was a miracle in its own right.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He said, his voice muffled due to the ear plugs. Sasuke was concentrating on the battle. Zabuza had somehow avoided getting hit by the shadow shuriken, but he couldn't avoid the Naruto clone.

Yes, that Naruto clone was slightly weird. "To Infinity and Beyond!" It yelled, in victory, as it had gotten Kakashi out of the trap, right before it poofed out of there.

Kakashi was out for blood. "Must. Avenge. My. Icha. Icha. Book!" He said in a strangled whisper, his eyes wide and bloodshot. Zabuza visibly gulped.

**I had this really stupid review, saying that my character (Hinata) was OOC, which she is, but then the person said that I should change the name of the OC. I got so mad. Why are you reading fanfiction then, stupid? Are you really that idiotic enough to think that there is a way to write without _some _form of strangeness? And you don't even have an account. Go on, I'd like to see _you _try. I hate ignorant people like you. Well, that's enough of my ranting. :D Sorry to all those innocents that had to read that.**

**Review, Review, Review, **

**Aurora-chan!**


End file.
